


Let It Happen

by chuaidouble



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuaidouble/pseuds/chuaidouble





	Let It Happen

喜欢湄拉是一件很容易的事，亚瑟在见她的第一面就坠入了爱河。在牵她手之前，他就已经在梦里把玩过她的红发。但在他们真的在一起后，亚瑟却觉得她离他越来越远。  
“我的心里永远有对你的感激和喜爱。”湄拉说。夕阳把晚霞映成了一片夺目的橘红色，他们身旁的海水在微凉的风中卷着浪花。一个温柔的落幕。  
湄拉的头发像鱼一样划过亚瑟的手指，亚瑟凑上去吻了湄拉的脸颊。“也许你就是讨厌那个王座，你没法嫁给王座上的人。如果早知道有这样的诅咒，我是肯定不会接下这个王座的。”  
可惜王座并不是一种选择，爱情也不是。两者都需要命定，前者的命定还可以争抢，后者就让人无能为力了。  
“但我的一生都会献给那个王座。我会永远忠于亚特兰蒂斯和与它相连的那个世界，忠于你所代表的那个世界。”湄拉说。  
亚瑟的眼底发热。他所需要的并不是这样的誓言，但他猜这种誓言也总好过什么也留不住。  
“我会永远怀念我们曾经的冒险。”亚瑟说。一条鲸鱼在他们身下游过，拿嘴碰了碰亚瑟的脚趾。亚瑟潜下水去，跟着鲸鱼沉向深海。

“我知道我不该在这种时候打搅你，不过这事你应该想知道。”维科已经在亚瑟房外徘徊了有一会儿了。海洋领主失恋的事情已经传遍了七海，所有经过亚特兰蒂斯的人都知道这里的海洋生物无精打采并不是因为石油泄漏事故。  
“又是奥姆的事？”亚瑟兴趣缺缺。奥姆的审判刚结束不久，不是所有人都对审判结果满意。渔人族显然觉得软禁对于杀害他们国王的罪过是量刑过轻，还有一部分忠于奥姆的人——这部分人少得可怜——则认为这是对王族的侮辱。  
“是的。我想流放不能如期进行了。”维科说，神色有些不安，“奥姆病了，而且有些严重。”  
“什么病？我不知道亚特兰蒂斯的人还会生病。”  
“这确实很少见。不知道什么原因，他好像在高烧，而且神智也不是很清楚。”  
亚瑟在囚室里看到了自己生病的弟弟， 对方正躺在医疗箱里进行降温治疗。他们的母亲站在医疗箱旁边，眉头紧锁。  
“我们不能把他送到囚室里去，起码短时间内不行。”亚特兰娜说，她绷紧的身体线条透出一种明显的虚弱。  
“他可以在这待到病好。”亚瑟说完就感觉有些别扭。他觉得这事不应该是由自己颁发许可。  
“我离开你们太久了。”亚特兰娜说。  
“这不是你的错。”亚瑟扶住她的肩膀，“奥姆会好起来的。这只是时间问题，而我们有的是时间。”  
亚瑟转身去打量奥姆，发现奥姆也正转过脸来看他们。但他的眼神没有焦点，只是茫然地对向了他们的方向。  
“我的弟弟。”亚瑟呼唤他，但奥姆没有反应。  
亚特兰娜附身亲吻了小儿子的额头，好像对方还是个小孩子一样。“我爱你。”她呢喃。  
奥姆冲她微微眨了一下眼睛。

亚特兰蒂斯不需要一个国王，它的政府机构是一个精密的机器，绝大多数时候并不需要国王的指挥。亚特兰蒂斯需要的是一个高高在上的神明。亚瑟就是它的新神，他和金光闪闪的三叉戟是可以承受所有祈愿和崇拜的力量的化身。  
可是这位新神平生第一次感到了寂寞和忧愁。这些情绪就像奥姆的病一样，查不到根源。他有时候会去找湄拉聊聊天，跟她抱怨说亚特兰蒂斯缺乏阳光，而缺乏日照会使人类郁郁寡欢。湄拉的红发像太阳一样让他感觉到活力。  
有时候他会去灯塔吃早饭，他的咖啡里加了炼奶，盘里里有培根和煎蛋，他的父母坐在被晨光笼罩的餐桌前和他随意地聊着这一天的计划。一切都比完美还要完美，圆满的感觉在他胸腔里震动发热。  
更多的时候，他发现自己喜欢去囚室坐坐。囚室里有他的弟弟，对方还在大病后的恢复期，多数时候都在床或者躺椅上休息。  
“看到这样虚弱的我可能会对你的自信心恢复有所帮助，但我也不会永远病下去。”奥姆说，“珍惜你的好时光吧。”  
“我觉得我应该给你带一些果汁来。陆地上的医生总是爱在处方纸上写，多喝水和果汁。”亚瑟不理睬奥姆的挑衅。他没法讨厌现在的奥姆，因为对方是个需要被照顾的病人，而且除了自己也没有别人能经常来探望他。听说病人的心比他们的身体还要脆弱，而亚瑟不希望自己的弟弟觉得寂寞——虽然亚瑟现在怀疑对方可能永远不会有这种脆弱的情绪。  
“你这一套在亚特兰蒂斯行不通，你不能用虚无缥缈的爱和仁慈来统治海洋。它不需要一位温柔的或者说缺乏自信的君主。”  
“我的自信心没什么问题。你知道，只有在感觉受到威胁后，动物才会变得张牙舞爪，想方设法让自己看上去比别人更强。这在陆地和海洋里都一样。”  
“天真的理论家。”奥姆撇了撇嘴角，带动他眼角的细纹形成了一个不屑一顾的表情。  
亚瑟想他应该学着母亲的样子去亲吻奥姆的额头，然后告诉对方自己爱他。这种恶作剧肯定会把奥姆吓一跳。不过，亚瑟也知道自己爱的是弟弟这个抽象概念，而不是现在躺在他面前这个男人。他想他的英雄情节的起源就来自于奥姆，奥姆还有他们的母亲，他从小就幻想着有一天他会足够强大，能去黑暗的海底救出自己的母亲和兄弟。但他没想过，他的弟弟并不需要他的拯救。  
或者对方需要，只是他还没有明白应该怎么做。

奥姆的囚室内部有一圈被结界隔成了干燥的空气，而亚瑟发现了这块空间的新用途——他开始给奥姆带来陆地上的东西。  
海底世界拼图，俄国作家的大部头小说，儿童读物，鲜榨柠檬汁，后来亚瑟还带了一束迷你向日葵。  
奥瑟对那束向日葵皱起了眉头——那可不是亚瑟期待看到的表情。   
“你也许是觉得我是对陆地不熟悉才会讨厌它。”奥姆对亚瑟说，“恰恰相反，我越了解它就越讨厌它。”奥姆的话不仅仅是在说陆地，也包括自己这位兄弟。  
“那么在亚特兰蒂斯你有什么喜欢的东西？”亚瑟问。  
奥姆沉默了 一会儿。“我不知道你为什么非要送我礼物，这既不是我生日也不是圣诞节。”  
“你对陆地习俗确实很了解。”  
“小时候妈妈总喜欢和我讲这些东西。”奥姆说。亚瑟注意到奥姆用了妈妈而不是母亲，这让他心头发软。  
第二天，亚瑟把他的三叉戟带到了囚室。  
奥姆挑眉看着亚瑟把这把金光闪闪的武器放到他手里。三叉戟在奥姆手里微微震颤，但除此以外并没有什么异动。奥姆把它握紧，但什么也感受不到。三叉戟不排斥他，但也不为他所用。  
奥姆握着三叉戟待了一会儿，然后把它又还给了亚瑟。“维科知道你把它带过来了吗？”  
“他不知道。”亚瑟说。  
“我以前只知道你软弱，但没想到你还愚蠢。三叉戟不是玩具。”奥姆脸上蒸腾了怒气。  
把三叉戟带过来确实不是深思熟虑的决定，但亚瑟仍然发现奥姆的话比预期的更加伤人。  
“我以为……”  
奥姆打断他的话，“如果你真的重视亚特兰蒂斯，你就不该把三叉戟当成玩具。如果你心里还是偏爱陆地的世界，那么你就不应该做亚特兰蒂斯的王。”  
亚瑟和奥姆再一次不欢而散。

“你确实不应该把三叉戟带到囚室去，但那不是问题的的重点。”当亚瑟把他和奥姆的争吵告诉湄拉时，湄拉这么说到，“问题是，没人能改变奥姆。我明白你重视你的家人，但那是奥姆，他不仅仅是你的弟弟。”  
“他只是失去的太多了。”亚瑟说，但也知道奥姆的问题是无法用这个理由解释的。  
“可是你没办法把那些弥补给他。你不明白，奥姆——”湄拉顿住了，意识到了亚瑟正在生气，“亚瑟，我只是认识他太长时间了，我太了解他了。”  
“不管怎么说，他是我的责任，我不可能就把他放在囚室里不管。”  
湄拉叹了口气，像亚特兰娜那样亲吻了亚瑟的额头。“这就是我喜欢你的地方，也是亚特兰蒂斯需要你的原因。”  
“希望奥姆有一天也能同意你的看法。”亚瑟说。

奥姆显然对亚瑟的再次造访感到非常惊讶。  
“如果说你还有什么优点的话，那就是不知道放弃。”奥姆说。他看起来已经康复大半了，即使没有战甲的衬托也像一个战士。不过他的金发没有整理起来，看上去没有往日那样冷酷。奥姆惊讶过后就又坐回桌前翻他之前在看的小说——应该是亚特兰娜带给他的。  
亚瑟坐在躺椅上再次打量了奥姆，他发现对方在他心中的形象再次发生了变化。但他也说不好是哪里改变了。  
“其实你更适合当亚特兰蒂斯的国王。”亚瑟说。  
“成王败寇。”奥姆头也不抬，“而且维科和湄拉可不会赞同你。”  
“不能怪他们。你原来一定是个十足的混蛋。”  
“我不明白你为什么用了过去式。我把王位输给你也不过是三个月前的事情，除了丢了王位，我没有其他的变化。”奥姆这次面对了亚瑟，“而且就算再过一百年，我也不会有什么变化。”  
亚瑟不打算反驳他，他知道自己在这种口头之争里不占优势。  
“湄拉最近怎么样？”过了一会，奥姆忽然问到。  
“还是老样子，并且不怎么思念你。”  
“她对你总来囚室没有什么意见吗？也没有听母亲说过你们婚礼的安排。”  
“我们分手了，有一段时间了。”亚瑟说，说完之后静下来品味了一下自己内心，并没有发现痛苦的迹象。  
奥姆笑了一下，但并不是幸灾乐祸的那种。“所以之前你是因为这个才质疑自己的吗？因为被湄拉抛弃才跑到囚室来找平衡？”  
“你爱过别人吗？”亚瑟问。  
“湄拉吗？不，没有像你那样爱过她。”奥姆说。  
“那我就没办法和你解释清楚我的感受。”亚瑟说，“我来囚室是因为你是我弟弟，我有照顾你的责任。你是我的家人，我也是你的家人。”  
亚瑟看向奥姆，对方没有躲避他的目光。“亚瑟，你来这里是觉得我需要你。可事实是，对你的厌恶已经变成了我的习惯，而且旧习难改。”  
“我来这里，是因为我需要你。”亚瑟说。  
奥姆又低头看向了他的书，“那太可惜了。”

亚瑟发现自己开始把亚特兰蒂斯真正当成家。在一个傍晚，亚瑟喝完第五瓶酒出了酒吧门，在微凉的夜风里自然而然的冒出了一个念头——该回家看看奥姆去了。  
也许血缘联系就是这么一回事，它决定了你的家在哪。尽管每次和奥姆见面都会不欢而散，但亚瑟没法不去挂念他。好像奥姆是他养的小动物，如果他不去照顾，对方就会饿死在家里。  
亚瑟把他带来的啤酒放在桌子上，给奥姆倒了一杯。  
“想比比看谁喝的快吗？我父亲总是喝得比我快，挺不可思议的。”亚瑟说，“但我最近才发现母亲喝酒比我父亲还快，而且她怎么也喝不醉。你想不想比比谁是家里最弱的那一个。”  
“喝酒不是什么好事。”奥姆说。奥姆最近不太爱理亚瑟，但亚瑟发现，只要话题里带上了母亲就能得到奥姆的回应。  
“我不明白，”亚瑟说，“为什么你爱母亲，却讨厌我。”  
“因为你长得不像她。”奥姆像敷衍小孩子一样回答。  
“你长得挺像她的，”亚瑟说，“如果之前能遇到你的话，我没准就能认出你来。”  
奥姆没有说话。  
“你之前去过陆地吗？”亚瑟凭着直觉发问。  
“我没有去过。”奥姆说，“父亲在的时候再三叮嘱我不能去，而他死了以后我就继承了他对陆地的厌恶。”  
“也许有天你可以和我一起去陆地看看。”  
出乎亚瑟意料的，奥姆点了点头。“有机会我想去灯塔看看。我想看看她为什么喜欢那里。”  
“母亲喜欢灯塔是因为我父亲在那。我知道你也会喜欢灯塔，因为我们的母亲就生活在那。”  
奥姆像是看透了亚瑟的心思，“就算那样，我也仍然会讨厌你。就像我之前说的，旧习难改。”  
亚瑟站起来用额头碰触了奥姆的额头，就像他和自己的父亲经常做的那样。“可是我爱你，弟弟。”亚瑟说，心里像被毒虫蛰了一样又痒又疼，“说真的，我爱你，奥姆，就像我爱亚特兰蒂斯一样。”

“原来是这样。”奥姆在亚瑟的脸庞旁呢喃，然后他靠近亚瑟，再次吻住了亚瑟因为吃惊而张开的嘴。  
奥姆的吻并不温柔，而亚瑟并不想把这当成一场争斗，所以他只是凭着本能被动地迎接了奥姆纠缠的舌头，任对方恶作剧似的在他嘴里胡乱地探索和占有。  
奥姆撤出这个吻的时候，亚瑟听见自己不受控制地发出了一声不满的叹息。  
“原来是这么一回事。”奥姆重复。  
亚瑟的心骤然从剧烈的跳动里缓了下来，好像立马就可以进入冬眠一样。  
亚瑟从来不是那种腼腆的类型，但此刻他难得的出现了迟疑。他不知道母亲对此会有什么想法，还有湄拉和维科。不过最重要的，他不知道主动亲吻自己的奥姆心里究竟是什么打算。  
“我只是想确认一下。”奥姆说，“毕竟上次你离开前说了太多次我爱你，那让人太不安了。”  
“我只说了一次。”亚瑟说。  
“一次也太多了。”奥姆说。  
亚瑟迎着奥姆的目光打量了对方的一切。从奥姆身体肌肉的形状打量到他的五官和头发，再次确认自己心里涌现的是不可示人的欲望。在奥姆再次开口时，亚瑟感到对方的声音也令自己难耐地震颤。  
“我不知道你怎么定义这一切，”奥姆说，“但你最好不要把这当成很重要的事情。哥哥，你不是个青少年了。”  
“你会告诉母亲吗？”亚瑟问。  
“我为什么要那么做？”奥姆的声音不带什么感情，显示出来自亚特兰蒂斯的残忍的一面。 “我不打算把这当成什么把柄来威胁你。亚瑟，我没有无聊到那种地步。”  
“那么你想怎么做？”亚瑟问。  
“幽禁生活确实很无聊，但再说一次，我真的没有无聊到那种地步。亚瑟，我对这件事已经失去兴趣了。我什么也不会做。”  
“那我想你应该不介意我继续留在这里。”亚瑟说。  
“随便你。”奥姆背对着亚瑟坐在桌前，拿出了一本折角的书开始读。

“亚瑟？”湄拉转头注视了亚瑟。  
“我在想事情。”亚瑟回答。他在海里巡逻的时候遇见了湄拉，而对方好像有点担心他的魂不守舍。  
湄拉扶住了亚瑟的肩膀，“是奥姆的事？”  
“是的。”亚瑟看向湄拉，心里有一些侥幸——他希望湄拉已经完全读懂他了，因为他对自己是一头雾水，迫切需要一些解答。  
但湄拉只是担心地看着他。  
“你知道有些大陆人一生都没见过海，但他们还是爱上了海洋这个概念。那样的爱可能是一种幻想。得等他们真的到了海边，甚至进到海里，他们才会知道自己面对的是什么。”亚瑟摇了摇头，觉得自己的形容有些偏差。  
“每个人的心里都有自己的私人海域，亚瑟，我猜那也是一种真实的存在。”湄拉说，“我想我恐惧奥姆心里的那片海，我不知道那里有什么。我从来没有靠近过那片海，但我曾经以为我知道它是什么样的。”  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿，然后拥抱了一下湄拉。“奥姆说他越了解陆地就越讨厌陆地，”他说，“但他一次也没有去过那里。没有比奥姆更自负的人了，他以为自己什么都知道。”  
“超常的自负是亚特兰蒂斯一族的天赋。”湄拉说，别有暗指地打量了亚瑟一眼。

亚瑟跟在奥姆身后进了灯塔那里的家。他想不到自己当了海洋之主不久后就开始滥用权力，而且是瞒着所有人把自己的弟弟从囚室里带到陆地上来。  
亚瑟的父母都不在家，亚瑟送了他们两张去阿拉斯加度假的机票。他们还有一个星期才会回来，而他计划让奥姆在这里住上一个星期——如果他这位弟弟不搞出什么事端的话。  
“我不喜欢躲躲藏藏。”奥姆说。  
亚瑟在对方开始谈论亚特兰蒂斯之崛起之前打断了对方，“别忘了你还是个囚犯。”  
奥姆对他比了个中指。亚瑟不知道弟弟是跟谁学了这么下流的手势——有可能是和自己学的，亚瑟想。  
亚瑟给奥姆找了一身他自己的旧衣服，告诉奥姆怎么用淋浴间。亚瑟用了父母屋里的浴室，但他出来的时候发现奥姆正在他浴室门口等他。奥姆腰间围着浴袍，手里抓着他的旧衣服。  
“我不穿这些衣服。”奥姆把衣服扔在了浴室潮乎乎的地板上。一瞬间亚瑟觉得他们都回到了十几岁的时候，奥姆是个不好管的小鬼。  
“镇子上有家卖衣服的店，我晚点可以去看看。但你不能穿着亚特兰蒂斯的衣服晃来晃去。”  
奥姆看起来有点生气，然后在亚瑟面前就拿掉了浴巾，在地板上捡起了衣服开始往身上套。亚瑟迎接了这一挑战，倚在洗漱台旁看奥姆把衣服一件件穿好。  
然后亚瑟带着奥姆参观了一下家里。奥姆注意到壁炉上放着的照片，并且发现自己的图像也在其中——从战袍的样式来看应该是来自三叉戟比赛的影像。  
“格格不入。”奥姆简短地评价。  
“我跟别人解释说那是我弟弟穿的万圣节套装。”亚瑟说，通过奥姆的表情判断出自己笑得有点过头了。“我应该现在给你照一张，或者来一张我们的合影。”亚瑟摸摸裤兜没找到手机，准备去找家里的相机。  
奥姆阻止了他。“也许改天吧。等妈妈回来以后。”

亚瑟把奥姆带到自己的房间后，他的自控力有一瞬间绷断了。他把奥姆按在自己光秃秃的门板上开始亲吻对方。  
“我不知道这是你攒了多长时间的性幻想，但你投入地有点过头了。”奥姆很快挣脱了这个亲吻，取笑亚瑟，“你看起来就像个正在进食的鲨鱼。你的眼睛向上翻起来的样子。”  
亚瑟气喘吁吁地向后跌坐在自己床上，仰视了奥姆——他这位强壮而残酷的弟弟毫无疑问是个危险的人物。亚瑟也不知道自己是从什么时候开始对对方起了这样的心思，但这心思已经越燃越大，亚瑟看不到它熄灭的可能性。  
奥姆去窗边打开了窗子，一股被阳光烘热的海风灌进了屋子里。站在窗户旁的奥姆整个人都被阳光打亮，头发上的海盐没有洗干净，让他泛着金光的头发乱糟糟垂在额前。  
奥姆对着阳光展开了自己的手掌，“我很少晒太阳。”  
“别直视太阳太长时间。”亚瑟嘱咐他。  
“我以为你会选择把我流放到陆地上来。那会是很合格的惩罚。”  
亚瑟想了想，然后回答。“你太危险了，我不放心把你放到这个世界上。”  
亚瑟看到了奥姆的表情，于是又解释。“不是我偏爱这里，奥姆。这个世界也有它的守护者，我不想让你惹上麻烦。”  
“那它的守护者非常失职，因为这个世界正在走向完全的毁灭。”  
“也许你是对的，但我和其他人会竭尽所能来守护它。”  
奥姆走过来坐在亚瑟的旁边。亚瑟仰倒在床上，然后抬手把奥姆也拉倒。他们安静了一会，亚瑟偏头看向奥姆，发现对方正皱着眉盯着房顶。  
“你说的对，我确实不该盯着太阳看那么久。”奥姆说。  
亚瑟支起身子亲吻了一下奥姆的眼皮。奥姆没有推开他，于是他的目光向下，盯住了奥姆干燥的嘴唇。  
没等亚瑟进一步动作，奥姆忽然翻身起来把亚瑟压在了床上。“你的头发扎到我的脸了。”奥姆说，同时空出一只手来把亚瑟的几束头发从脸上扫下去。  
亚瑟向上摸向了奥姆的脖子，然后稍稍用力让对方俯下身来靠近自己，直到他能闻到对方呼吸里的海洋的气味。  
奥姆关闭了他们之间最后的距离，向亚瑟的嘴唇落下了一个过分温柔的吻。奥姆舔湿了亚瑟的下唇，又拿牙轻轻咬住了亚瑟的上唇。亚瑟急不可耐地张开嘴将奥姆的舌头吸进了嘴里，然后听见奥姆吞咽他口水的声音。  
亚瑟从来没有觉得和别人这么亲密过。他通过奥姆冷淡不带情欲的眼睛看到了自己——完全被打败的，带着渴求的自己，他在这种注视里感到完全的放松。

亚瑟去镇子上采购食品和衣物的时候没带奥姆，回来后发现奥姆正在灯塔的瞭望台。亚瑟在塔底看了奥姆一会儿。对方穿着人类的服装，但气势和他穿戴黄金铠甲和宝石王冠时并无不同。  
亚瑟也爬上灯塔，然后在奥姆身后微微弯腰把自己的脑袋放到了对方的肩膀上，和奥姆一起看向他们面前那片熟悉的海洋。海浪一波一波打到礁石上，奥姆脖颈动脉的起搏和海浪声带着相同的节奏。  
亚瑟发现自己越来越记不起自己哥哥的身份。他对奥姆不是兄弟之情，兄弟情分需要漫长的争执磨合和相互依靠才能真正成型，血脉联系只是他不放手的借口而已——或许也是那种莫名其妙亲密感的来源。  
“希望你不介意油炸食品。”亚瑟说，在脑子反应过来以前，嘴唇已经落在奥姆的脖子上。他犹豫了一下，然后在奥姆皮肤上轻轻吮了一口。  
“我父亲以为我的出生可以留住母亲的心，”奥姆说，声音低沉“我的存在就是为了对抗你。”  
“你的存在就是为了我。听起来有点肉麻。”亚瑟说。  
“我不明白。”奥姆说，“我和湄拉完全不一样。”  
“你当然和她不一样，你是我的弟弟，而且你是金发。”  
“你完全没有当哥的样子。”奥姆不耐烦地耸耸肩膀，亚瑟的头随之晃动，“你不了解我，我的哥哥，我和你和湄拉都完全不同。”  
“我的父母也完全不同。”  
“我和你的情况，可能更像我的父母那样。”  
“我知道你喜欢和我辩论，但事实非常简单，那就是我爱你，奥姆。”亚瑟说，他离开奥姆，靠到栏杆上直视了对方， “现在你诚实告诉我，我们之间的吻都是你在戏弄我吗？”  
奥姆没有回答他。  
亚瑟抬手揉了揉对方凉凉的头发，“奥姆，你说我不了解你。那我希望你已经完全了解你自己了。”  
奥姆在海风中轻轻叹了口气，最后说：“亚瑟，只要你还是亚特兰蒂斯的王，我就不会背叛你。”

亚瑟和奥姆在灯塔度过了几乎是与世隔绝的一周。  
中间亚瑟又去了一趟小镇，回来以后把冰箱的冷冻层塞满了速冻食品。奥姆对速冻披萨非常厌恶，有几次亚瑟发现奥姆在海里浅水区捉鱼吃，上岸的时候还有星星点点的鱼鳞沾在脸上。  
一周的时间很快，回想起来亚瑟都不知道他们都干了什么。一切都像是一场梦境，在这场梦里奥姆允许亚瑟在沙发上紧靠着他看电影，陪亚瑟坐在湿哒哒的礁石上喝酒，接受了亚瑟越来越长的晚安吻，甚至有几次因为亚瑟的傻话露出了笑容。  
“妈妈明天回来，也许你想和我一起去机场接她？”亚瑟在第七天晚上问奥姆。  
“我以为你已经给她购置了私人飞船。亚瑟，你居然让她挤在脏兮兮的商用飞机里！”奥姆非常不满。  
第二天奥姆还是和他一起去了机场。亚特兰娜对奥姆的出现有些吃惊，但总归还是高兴多一些。她和奥姆坐了车后座，回程的一路都握着奥姆的手。  
“你穿人类的衣服也非常好看。”亚特兰娜对奥姆说。  
亚瑟往后视镜看了一眼，正看到奥姆脸上没有完全展开的笑容。  
在亚瑟和奥姆回海里之前，他们和亚特兰娜还有汤姆一起照了合影。在摄影的前一秒，亚瑟猛然亲了一下奥姆的头发，于是照片上奥姆微笑地侧头注视了大笑的亚瑟。  
亚特兰娜显然对这张合影非常满意，她亲吻了照相机的屏幕，又转头亲吻了她两个儿子的脸颊。

“你果然更喜欢落魄的我。”奥姆说。他刚在一个傻兮兮的桌游上输给了亚瑟，此时被亚瑟挤在囚室的墙角亲吻。墙角是结界区，他们在这个干燥的角落湿淋淋地滴水。  
亚瑟的手在奥姆的腰间徘徊，但是难以突破亚特兰蒂斯裹身的服饰。  
“如果你想让囚室更符合你的需要，那你应该给我换一张更大的床。”奥姆说。墙壁上的挂灯像月光一样照亮了奥姆的脸。  
“我们不需要床，我们又没有在陆地上。”亚瑟说。  
亚瑟今天穿着人类的衣服，因为刚从陆地上买了桌游过来，所以还没来得及换海王的铠甲。奥姆的手从亚瑟的上衣底下钻进去，然后从他的腹部一直抚摸到胸前。亚瑟挺身迎合了奥姆的抚摸。  
“那次海啸，我差一点就能杀了你父亲。”奥姆忽然说，脸上带着一种奇异的光彩，“火之环的时候，差那么一点就能杀了你。”  
“希望你不是只有在谈论杀人时才有唤起。”亚瑟说，他摸向奥姆的下身，但只感觉到了衣服上坚硬的鳞片。  
“而你把三叉戟放到了我手里，还口口声声说爱我。亚瑟，人类都像你这样奇怪吗？”  
“你是想说奇怪还是愚蠢。”  
奥姆没答话，手解开了亚瑟裤子上松松垮垮绑着的绳子，然后伸进裤子里抓住了亚瑟。  
“我不想毁了你的衣服。”亚瑟不满地拽了拽奥姆的衣服。奥姆还全副武装，只露出了脖子和脸。  
“我不介意。”奥姆说，把亚瑟推到了房间中间的海水里。  
亚瑟拽住奥姆，把腿盘到了奥姆的腰上，而后者顺势推开亚瑟的上衣开始吸吮亚瑟的乳头。奥姆衣服上的鳞片刮蹭在他的皮肤上，和奥姆的嘴一起创造出的快感甚至多余他开始吐露粘液的性器受的刺激。  
当奥姆开始用手指扩张亚瑟的穴口时，亚瑟报复性的撕裂了奥姆的衣服。  
奥姆甩开自己破掉的衣服，同时加入了第二根手指。奥姆撑开他的动作不算粗暴，但异物入侵的感觉仍让亚瑟感到难言的羞耻。这羞耻使他无法抑制自己的呻吟。  
奥姆的手指在亚瑟的身体里探索，眼睛盯着亚瑟的表情，嘴巴抿成了刻薄的形状。“你其实很有七海之主的风范，只要你别让别人看到你现在的样子。”  
“你太贪婪了，亚瑟。”奥姆又说，“当了海洋之主还不满足，还非要被困在囚室里的弟弟也爱戴你。”  
亚瑟感觉到奥姆的舌头舔过他勃起的性器，拇指在他的后穴口下流地揉弄。  
“我喜欢你的声音，我也喜欢你的舌头。”亚瑟说。  
然后奥姆的舌头如他所愿的那样向下，开始舔他已经被揉松的穴口。亚瑟抬起自己的臀部，然后把双腿分得更宽。他的动作赢得了奥姆对他的嘉奖，对方的舌尖挤进了他的体内，像长着倒刺一样刺激着他敏感的肠肉，然后像孩子吸蛋糕卷筒里的奶油那样吸吮他的穴口。  
奥姆向上凑到亚瑟的耳边，告诉他：“你已经被海洋洗得很干净了，但是整个海里都是你发情的味道。”奥姆的声音让亚瑟脸皮发麻，而当对方的舌头进入他的耳廓，并在他耳朵里轻轻喘息时，亚瑟感觉自己整个身体像气泡一样一触即碎。  
亚瑟抓住奥姆的腰，把对方压近自己，并小声地乞求对方快点进入自己。此时他不在乎自己是什么英雄或者海王，他只想让奥姆快些把他填满。  
亚瑟望向奥姆，对方的蓝眼睛里有一道裂缝，裂缝下是缓慢起伏的岩浆。  
奥姆把亚瑟的腰卷起来，然后缓慢地进入了他的体内。亚瑟抓住奥姆肌肉分明的大腿，把自己更好的固定好，以便奥姆用力。这下奥姆终于撕开了自己温柔的面具，开始粗暴地用亚瑟的身体取乐，并不断在亚瑟的耳边告诉他他有多么好干。  
“我不知道你还可以这么下流。”亚瑟说，手顺着奥姆的腰窝滑下去，握住奥姆正在发力收缩的臀部，“无法想象你那个哲学家大脑还能产出这么些下流话。”  
“每一句都是出于对您的尊重，我的哥哥。”奥姆说，“你的体内像贝肉那样柔软粘腻，但它显然比贝类更欢迎入侵。”  
奥姆俯身和亚瑟接吻，在亚瑟的嘴里嘟囔着亚瑟的名字。奥姆的声音再次产生了魔力，它让亚瑟全身都变成了敏感点，奥姆的手不管触到哪里都能迎来亚瑟的颤抖。奥姆再次加快了抽插速度，然后在亚瑟毫无顾忌的呻吟声中射到了亚瑟的肠道里。而在奥姆到达顶点之前，亚瑟的精液已经飘散到了海水里。  
奥姆的脸埋在亚瑟的肩窝里，亚瑟能听到他们俩剧烈的心跳声交织在一起。  
“你最混蛋的一点，就是趁我生病的时候骗取我的信任。你比你看起来要狡诈多了。”奥姆在亚瑟的胸口咬了一口。  
“我已经拥有你的信任了吗？”亚瑟心满意足地抚摸了奥姆的脊背和屁股。  
“你拥有的只有这个。”奥姆挺了挺腰，还埋在亚瑟体内的性器又回到了活跃状态。

涅柔斯宣布退位，湄拉毫无疑问成为了泽贝尔的女王。亚瑟和奥姆一起参加了湄拉的加冕仪式。  
但奥姆还在软禁期，所以并没有和亚瑟站在一起。奥姆对他的软禁时间倒是没什么异议，只是对亚瑟抱怨：“维科以为你是尊重法律，在我看来你是太喜欢那间囚室了。”  
亚瑟从涅柔斯手里接过王冠戴在湄拉的头上，亲吻了湄拉的手背，然后和她一起迎接了子民的欢呼。这看起来有点像人类的婚礼，但亚瑟看不出奥姆的神色有什么变化。亚瑟有点失望，他总觉得对方很像那种善妒的神。  
“如果你继续盯着奥姆，那我就要怀疑他是不是计划着什么了。”湄拉小声说。  
“奥姆现在和我在一起。”亚瑟也小声回复。  
“哪种意义上的？”湄拉挑眉。  
“各种意义上的。”亚瑟说。  
“你疯了。”湄拉皱着眉头笑起来，“奥姆也疯了。”  
“仔细想想是挺奇怪的，所以你不要细想。”  
“你已经把一些奇怪的画面塞到我脑子里了。”湄拉没好气地瞟了他一眼，然后坐上了王座。  
亚瑟又看向奥姆，而对方向他露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，指了指站在身边的亚特兰娜。  
亚瑟感觉自己脸皮发紧。完了，他想。  
而他的母亲只是笑着亲吻了奥姆的额头。

 

(完)


End file.
